The Football Player and Cinderella
by becaachloe
Summary: Short one shot about Halloween. Based off Brittany Snow's Instagram photo and Anna Kendrick's tweet. Chloe persuades Beca to dress up as Cinderella for Halloween. Bechloe [ Slightly M rated at the end, Rated T for language ]


This is probably a little late, since Halloween's over :c but since i already wrote it, might as well post it. This story is based on Brittany's instagram photo and Anna's tweet so here you go, enjoy :3

* * *

_Just to let you know, this wasn't Beca's idea. It totally wasn't. How she ended up at Aubrey's Halloween party dressed as Cinderella? She didn't know. _

The alarm clock by the bedside table went off, causing Beca to turn around and slam the button to turn it off. She felt an arm drape across her stomach lazily and allowed herself to cuddle back into the owner of that arm.

"Beca." Chloe's hoarse and sleepy voice caused Beca to stir in her sleep once again.

"Bec, wake up it's Halloween."

"Beca we need to get our costumes."

"Becs, come on, you promised me."

Beca ignored Chloe's constant probing and refused to open her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something jump on to her stomach as her eyes snapped open immediately. Chloe straddled her hips, grinning at Beca who was repeatedly whacking her lightly, trying to push her off.

"Chlo." Beca groaned. "Let me sleep."

"Halloween shopping, Beca!" Chloe giggled enthusiastically before pulling Beca's hands from her face.

"Ung." Came the muffled reply from Beca.

Chloe smirked slightly before leaning down slowly and planting a small kiss on Beca's neck. She could tell Beca liked it by the way she tilted her head sideways to allow Chloe more access to the exposed skin. Chloe then trailed her tongue along Beca's collarbone, earning a sharp gasp from Beca. Sucking slowly on Beca's pulse point, she had Beca fully awake at this point.

"Chloe." Beca slurred as she shut her eyes and reveled the feeling of Chloe's hot breath on her. As quickly as Chloe started her assault on Beca's neck, she stopped, earning an indignant cry from Beca. Chloe smiled innocently as she got off Beca's stomach and made her way over to the bathroom, swaying her hips and making sure Beca saw it.

"Chloe, come on don't be a tease." Beca whined as she buried her head in the pillow.

"We'll see if you deserve more of this tonight. Now be a good girl and we'll go get costumes." Chloe replied while brushing her teeth.

Cursing under her breath, Beca crawled out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around Chloe's torso, she pleaded, "please, Chlo just finish what you started?"

Chloe winked and smirked, turning her head slightly to capture Beca's lips in a kiss.

"Good things are worth the wait." Was all Chloe said before pulling away from Beca's grasp and walking to their closet to find clothes, leaving a frustrated Beca.

* * *

"You want to be a football player?" Beca spluttered, trying not to burst out laughing. Chloe nodded and pulled Beca into the costume shop at the nearby mall. Beca suddenly felt Chloe's fingers tighten around hers as she let out an excited squeal.

"Look! Beca, Beca look!" Chloe pointed at a jersey not far away from where they were standing. "There's even a dog football costume, we can get this for Billie, please Beca please please please?" Chloe pulled Beca over and looked at Beca with puppy dog eyes. She even had a costume for their pet now, this was easier than expected.

"Now you!" Chloe giggled as she dumped the costumes for herself and Billie into a shopping basket. Beca grumbled as she followed behind Chloe, who was happily skipping from aisle to aisle, looking for Beca's costume.

Chloe stopped abruptly, causing Beca to knock into her. When Beca regained her balance, she saw Chloe gazing up at a blue gown, with tiaras and gloves, heels and handbags all in one pack. Chloe grinned mischievously as she looked at the gown before focusing her eyes on Beca. Beca's eyes widened as she immediately let out a loud "no."

"Aw come on Beca, you said you'd let me choose yours." Chloe tugged at Beca's arm as she tried to unhook the gown from the hanger.

"No, no, no no no no." Beca shook her head and tried freeing herself from Chloe's grasp. Chloe suddenly pulled Beca towards her and hugged her tightly before gently kissing her shoulder and slipping her hand under Beca's shirt to trace circles on Beca's back, causing Beca to shiver.

"I"ll reward you tonight?" Chloe husked into Beca's ear. When Beca didn't reply, Chloe quickly added, "I'll make you your favorite cupcakes?"

"Is this bribery, Beale?" Beca shut her eyes as she sighed, accepting the fact that she'll be wearing a Cinderella gown tonight.

"Maybe." Chloe simply replied as she planted a kiss on Beca's lips.

"Fine, deal." Beca said through gritted teeth as she looked at the gown. She didn't even wear skirts or dresses and this time she'll be in a gown. Look at the things she'd do for Chloe Beale.

After buying their costumes, they quickly grabbed a few bags of candy from the supermarket and made their way home. Chloe never stopped smiling and giggling all the way.

"Go try it on!" Chloe pushed the gown to Beca who stood there, holding the piece of glittering rubbish in her hands. Chloe pushed Beca into their room and shut the door.

"If you're not out in three minutes I'm coming in!" Chloe shouted as she went to put her outfit on.

Beca sighed and muttered curse words as she removed her jeans and plaid shirt before stepping into the offending piece of clothing. The material hung slightly loosely on her shoulders because of her small frame, but otherwise, it fit perfectly.

As if right on cue, Chloe slammed the door as she strode in, carrying Billie in her arms.

"Whoa." Was all Chloe could manage as she placed Billie onto their bed and made her way over to Beca, who was looking into the mirror and scrunching her eyebrows, pulling at the gown.

"Yeah. Woah." Beca grumbled and pulled a face. "Chlo, I look ridiculous, come on."

Chloe's eyes were wide with amazement as her mouth hung slightly open. She tackled Beca with a hug and shrieked, "Beca! You look amazing! Oh my god. You...I..."

Beca smirked slightly at how she left Chloe speechless, but nevertheless tried talking Chloe out of making her wear the gown. As if all Beca's pleas were non-existent, Chloe placed the crown on Beca's head and slipped the gloves on for Beca. Beca lightly growling at Chloe, while Chloe had a never wavering smile plastered on her face.

"Well then, let's get going!" Chloe said with too much enthusiasm as she carried Billie in one hand and held Beca's hand with the other.

They made their way over to Aubrey's house, and while they were at the doorstep, Beca pulled away and hid in the shadows of the night. Beca had to admit, they decorations were rather impressive. Pumpkins laid around the front steps, emitting a gentle glow, casting eerie shadows along the apartment. Streamers and plastic bag ghosts hung loosely around the house, and lights were lit up on the inside. She got pulled put of her house appreciation session when Chloe snapped her fingers.

"Beca! Come on we're going in."

"I look horrible." Beca whined in protest.

Chloe let Billie down onto the floor as he went away and wandered around the house, looking for Aubrey and Jesse's pet.

Chloe's constant pleading and Beca's protesting attracted almost all the people's attention. By now, everyone was cheering for Beca to step into the lights of the house. Beca whined as she hid her face and finally stood up.

Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard, followed by applause and screams. Beca blushed as she clung on to Chloe's arm, hiding her face in Chloe's flaming red hair. Well, at least she made it in. Beca sighed and tried her best to enjoy the party.

The night went rather smoothly. At one point of the night when a little girl dressed as a pirate knocked on the door for trick or treating and Beca answered, the little girl immediately clasped her hand over her mouth and jumped around in excitement.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's Cinderella!" The little girl shrieked as she clung on to Beca's hand. Beca laughed and tossed some candy in the girls basket.

"You're a pretty great pirate too, my friend." Beca laughed lightly as Chloe came from behind.

"I expected Cinderella to be a little taller though." The little girl wondered out loud, causing Chloe to burst into fits of laughter and Beca to blush furiously. An adult came and took the little girls hand and led her away from the house.

"Thanks!" The girl called out before walking away towards the streets again. Chloe, still laughing and grabbing her stomach earned a light hit on the arm by Beca.

"What so funny, Beale?" Beca questioned, tapping her foot lightly.

"Nothing, m'dear." Chloe managed to cough out in between her laughter and giggles. She bowed and extended her hand, and Beca took it, joining in the laughter.

At 10pm, they set for home as almost everyone else left.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"Could've been better." Beca admitted. "But it wasn't that bad at all."

Billie nudged Beca's arm softly, as if agreeing with her, and Beca laughed lightheartedly, giving Billie a small kiss on his head. "You were a great football, Billie."

By the time they got home, everyone was exhausted. Billie immediately went over to the carpet and curled up, not bothering about his costume. Chloe grinned slightly as she pulled Beca into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. Chloe pushed Beca against the wall as she captured Beca's lips with her own. Beca immediately deepening the kiss and letting her hands run up and down Chloe's sides.

Chloe flipped Beca around and quickly unzipped her gown as she tugged the garment down. Beca let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the gown.

"Never. Ever. Ask me to do that again." Beca said, emphasizing on the 'never'. Chloe giggled as she mumbled a 'whatever, princess.' Before attaching her lips back to Beca's lips.

Chloe kissed down Beca's jaw line as she travelled down to Beca's collarbone, biting lightly before running her tongue over the area. Beca let out a soft moan and struggled to remove Chloe's shirt.

Chloe pushed Beca's hands away and muttered, "no, it's all about you tonight. You deserve it."

Beca managed to mumble an 'okay' before gasping as Chloe sucked harshly on her pulse point.

"You know what?" Beca whispered.

Chloe hummed on to Beca's neck, causing Beca to shiver.

"I could be Cinderella again if this was the reward I'd be getting."

Chloe simply laughed lightly as she unclasped Beca's bra and pushed her back lightly on to their bed.

* * *

So that's it, a little short but hey i tried my best. What did you guys think? Leaving reviews would help heheh and you guys can also send me prompts? i guess, yeah well then until the next time, bye. c:


End file.
